Ready and Waiting To Fall
by WonWon-7
Summary: [OOxMSxJR]Now that they are seniors in high school, Miley and Oliver discover the sexual sides to themselves, but Oliver loves Miley and Miley doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she loves Oliver or Jake, whom she hasn't seen in years...R&R. :]
1. Lover I Don't Have To Love

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Hannah Montana and the characters, places associated with it. The idea of this fan fiction belongs to me._

**Lover I Don't Have To Love**

Miley moaned as she grabbed the sheet covers for support as her best friend, Oliver Oken, gave her her birthday wish. Sex.

If there was one thing she couldn't live without, it was Oliver and his way of making her grab at him when she needed sexual release, but she would never let him know that. Oliver and Miley knew that their sexual relationship was a 'Friends-With-Benefits' type, and nothing further than that. But in Oliver's mind, he came to find this beautiful woman that he had gotten to know over the past years as a work of art, as a special piece of treasure. When she breathed too hard, or moaned too loudly and bore nail marks into his arms and back as they made love it sent his mind spinning with ecstasy.

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, how she made him crazy whenever she wasn't around. Even now, as her hair was tousled against the pillow underneath her as he pushed in and out of her; he couldn't find any reason why they couldn't be together. They were best friends, he _knew_ she was Hannah Montana and had fallen in love with Hannah Montana before finding out that Miley was her under that blonde wig of hers and they had shared sex numerous times over the course of the months. She had been his first and he had been hers.

Maybe it was right, maybe it wasn't.

Grabbing her hands from beside her, he pulled them up over her head and he rammed into her, making her scream loudly. Her body arched into him, giving him more access into her depths. She bit her lip as she grunted; her eyes closed tightly as she thought how amazing this felt.

She knew that she loved Oliver, but not in the way that she had felt for Jake Ryan, whom she hadn't seen in years. Getting herself involved in this sex business quickly made her realize that hell, high school was fun. It was about sex, drugs and rock and roll and that's what she was going to live by until the end of senior year, or until she found a boyfriend that wouldn't cling to her like plastic wrap.

Never thinking that Oliver could be that person, she stuck with her 'Friends-With-Benefits' relationship with him, not knowing that Oliver cared for her more than she could ever imagine.

_

* * *

Author's Notes: Obviously if you aren't the age of reading a sex story, I suggest that you do not read this at all. It's disturbing to hear that eleven-year-olds are reading what a teenager and adult can handle._

Anyway, onto a better note. It's a short chapter, but that's okay, I've never exactly written a Hannah Montana FF, I'm more of a Harry Potter Fandom Writer if you ask me. But that shall not hinder me from writing this story! Hopefully.

Well, **review and review.** They make me quite happy. :)

Name of story Ready and Waiting to Fall by _Mae_; Story title itself Lover I Don't Have To Love by _The Bright Eyes_.


	2. Choke Me

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstance own Hannah Montana and the characters, or places associated with it. The idea of this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Choke Me**

"Mister Oken?" Mrs. Ovcharova called. The woman was small and petite who was no older than twenty-six years of age and was a very attractive specimen of interest towards the high school boys and girls alike that she had taught in the few years she had been there. Coming from Tuva, Russia where she lived in a much flourished house, she married off to a bourgeoisie of a man from Moscow.

Oliver had been scribbling Miley's name down in his notebook in blue ink, something that of a fifth-grade-girl would do. He sighed dreamily and tilted his head not paying any attention to what was being taught in his Civics class. Ovcharova tapped his desk lightly with her pen.

"Yoo-hoo, is Mister Oken here in class today?" Her voice was sweet and soft as if dancing with clouds.

He jumped slightly and looked up at her, his face flushing. "Y-Yes. Sorry," He bowed his head ashamedly. She smiled down at him and clapped his shoulder gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We all have our days."

Oh's and ah's erupted in the class, with giggles making it sound like people were fussing over a newborn baby. Her stern look made her then-class settle down.

Class ended shortly after, Oliver rushing out of the room first and out into the bustling hallway of Santa Monica High School. The school colours of blue and gold brightly displayed on banners and on the walls were the talk of Santa Monica (not really the walls, but the banners, if I do say so myself).

"Hey, Oliver!" Lilly yelled and waved at him from across the hallway as he walked towards his locker. He waved back and turned his lock and opened it, staring at his reflection in his mirror.

Skateboard under her arm, Lilly cheerily approached her best friend since preschool and pinched his arm.

"'Sup!?" A grin plastered on her face as she pushed him out of the way and looked into the mirror.

"You have a pimple on your face," Oliver said with a smirk on his face.

She screeched. "Where!"

"Right-," He took out a red sharpie and placed a red dot on her forehead. "-there."

She glared at him and grabbing the marker from him, she pushed him up against the locker and wrote a beautifully written, '_Fuckhead_' across his own forehead. "Now you have a zit the size of Alabama."

"Fucking hell, Lils!" He pushed her away from him and stared at his face in his mirror.

"What? I think it's a nice zit," She howled with laughter and licked her thumb and ran it over her face, getting the mark off her forehead. "You could always go to the bathroom, which is _halfway_ down the hall to get it off," She shrugged and grinned leaning against a set of lockers.

"Don't worry. I won't laugh. Everyone else will though," She snickered and ducked from an oncoming blow of Oliver arm punches.

"I hate you. You don't know how much I hate you," He mumbled frantically wiping his forehead as hard as he could. "Where's Miles anyway?" He asked the mirror more than to Lilly.

She tapped her chin and shrugged. "I can honestly tell you that I don't know. I saw her earlier today in Calculus, but then she kind of disappeared while we were going to Physics. Haven't seen her all day."

He peered at her, still trying to take off the red mess upon his head. "I _still_ can't believe you made it into Physics," He said shaking his head. Not catching his drift, she jumped up and slapped his arm.

"Dude! I know! It's so cool!" She gave him her rocker sign and covered her mouth, with a loud gasp. "Miles?" She whispered.

Oliver turned around and saw Miley, a soft, radiant smile on her face and the corners of his mouth, couldn't help but quirk _just a bit_. His face tinged a bright red as he thought of her sultry body underneath the attire that she had chosen. _Wow_, he thought as she kissed his burning cheek and bear-hugged Lilly.

His eyes immediately darted towards his mirror once again and noticed that the red mess was gone from all the rubbing he had done.

"We going back to my place or what?" Miley asked as she leaned on the locker in between Lilly and Oliver. The shirt that she was wearing was quite tight, showing off her smooth curves and chest that she had finally gotten to happily know in the years that had passed. Her push-up bra underneath made her breasts complete her ensemble of the gorgeous-rocker-chick.

"Yeah, I think so," Lilly chirped.

Miley poked Oliver's side. "My place, kiddo?"

He grunted, trying his best not to look at her for fear of wanting to attack her in the clearing hallway.

"Okay. Lils you want to come with me to the car? I might as well go now, because Ollie here seems to want to make sure his makeup looks good," She laughed and shielded herself with her books as she rushed past him, Lilly in tow.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I can tell you this for a fact. My chapters usually always get longer and longer as they go on. Sometimes, they'll suddenly get shorter for some unknown reason, but I do it anyway, because it's worth it.

If you don't understand why I named the chapter **Choke Me**, don't think so literally, but figuratively. It helps. Well, review and review:)

_Choke Me_ – The Used


	3. Everything Is Alright

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Hannah Montana and the characters, or places associated with it. The idea of this fan fiction belongs to me._

**Everything Is Alright**

Miley drove her Range Rover home, Lilly in the passenger's seat and Oliver skulking in the back. She looked in her mirror and laughed.

"Something wrong, Ollie?"

He glared at her and she pursed her lips. "Oh come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Miley."

Lilly looked back at him and tsked. "You know you aren't a great liar, Oliver. Spit it out."

"Lilly?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine." She looked forward crossing her arms across her chest and muttering under her breath, how Oliver was an idiot from outer space.

Stopping at a traffic light, Miley turned around and placed her hand on his knee. "Oliver, what's up?" Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes searched his face.

He looked at her and shook his head, putting his hand on hers and patting it reassuringly. "There's nothing wrong…Really!" He exclaimed as Miley looked down at him.

"You might want to move, though," He said pointing to the green light now on the traffic light.

"Oh!" She turned back around and stepped on the gas, laughing. "Thanks."

"Yeah," He mumbled.

Arriving at her home in Malibu, she ran inside to witness Jackson making out with a redheaded girl. She coughed and smirked.

"Sweetie, you might not want to make out with that thing anymore. It might give you Chlamydia," She said as Oliver and Lilly came into the house, their book bags on shoulder and back.

They looked at Jackson and the unknown girl and immediately they howled with laughter.

"Ew." Lilly walked over to the girl and patted her back. "You must be mighty brave to kiss this old hound, because last night…," She lowered her face to her ear and whispered. "I saw him scratching himself. Probably _searching for fleas_." She smirked against her ear and waltzed away, giving Miley a high-five as they walked to her room.

Oliver plopped down on her bed and lay down, laughing. "That was great, Lilly."

She bowed. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Miley sat down on her floor, grabbing her teddy bear from off her bed and hugged it. "You missed it Marshmallow!" She giggled into the bear's neck. "Jackson got owned!" She exclaimed, pulling away from it and poking it in its stomach. "Ah, great times."

Minutes later, they were discussing homework for Physics, but ventured off into career plans.

"I think I'd make a great doctor," Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, for plush dolls," Oliver interjected. She threw a jellybean at him from a bag she was eating from. "What? I was being honest," He whined.

"More like an ass."

"Okay, you two," Miley pointed at them both. "Need to shut those holes in your face. You two are the most bicker some people ever."

"Not true!" Lilly yelled.

Miley looked at her and shook her head. "Think again, love."

"Well, I think I'd make a stupendous skateboarder then!"

"Wow! Lilly used a big word! Give her a round of applause," Oliver clapped and laughed. Miley couldn't help but laugh at the comment either.

"Shut up!"

"Nah, that's alright," Oliver said making a face at her.

Miley rolled her eyes and got up. "I'd make a fabulous singer," She posed. "Don't you think so?" She poked her cheek, smiling and looking like a celebrity.

Lilly clapped. "Bravo! I mean…brava! You'd make a beautiful singer!" She laughed and Miley bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week."

"I want to be a superhero!"

The girls looked at Oliver and then back at each other. Miley smirked and ran down stairs, picking up two oranges and running back upstairs.

"Oliver, the Fruit Fly Superhero!" She said placing the oranges over her eyes and running around her room. "Buzzzzzzzzzz!"

She ran into Lilly who grabbed two small plush balls and placed them over her own eyes, doing the same as Miley. They laughed hard as they fell over.

"You two make me sad for myself," Oliver said standing on her bed. He placed his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw trying to look serious.

"This world needs a fruit fly superhero!" He said as he let the tone of his voice drop deeper. "I could save Peter Rabbit!"

Miley and Lilly looked at him and laughed even harder as they crawled in opposite directions to laugh. Miley went into her closet, while Lilly went underneath the desk in her room.

"Hey! Oh come on!" Oliver exclaimed. "You know I could!"

They laughed harder from their spots, tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Hopefully this chapter was funny? I'm not that great at humour in stories, but in real life I make everyone laugh till they pee in their pants…How strange.

Fruit Fly! Review and review! )

_Everything Is Alright_ – Motion City Soundtrack


	4. Misery Loves Its Company

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Hannah Montana and the characters, places associated with it. The idea of this fan fiction belongs to me._

**Misery Loves Its Company**

Days passed, not much, but just enough for Miley to start thinking of what she wanted to do. There were flyers about the Santa Monica High School announcing a student council sponsored talent show. She had the urge to sing in front of her classmates, but knew that would blow her cover as Hannah Montana, so that idea was thrown right out the window. Just like impersonating Hannah Montana or just lip syncing to her own music, or just acting like a total idiot on stage, that of which would never happen.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Jackson went for it complaining to his father about how hard college was, _There are no hot girls, dad! What's a man supposed to do?_ Miley heard a crashing of plates down in the kitchen and she got up from her bed in her room and opened the door, shouting, "Everything okay, dad?"

"Y-Yeah, bud! Just an accident!" Her father yelled up the stairs.

"Alright! Tell me when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Be down in five minutes, Miles…!" Miley closed her door and as she did so, Billy Ray looked towards the door towards a boy he had heard and seen about on television for the past two and a half years. His dirty blonde hair, whipping across his face as the wind blew ferociously outside and his crisp sea-blue eyes dazzling, he looked back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well if it ain't Jake. Jake Ryan himself," He shook his head as he turned around to pick up some broken shards of the plates he had dropped on the kitchen floor. He stood up again and watched Jackson's expression go from confused to amused.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jackson with a squeaky air.

Jake looked towards the staircase and spoke slowly, "I came to speak to Miley."

"And why would you want to do that, Jake?" Billy Ray asked his finger in a pot full of hot water. He yanked his hand out and waved it around for a moment. "You didn't seem willing to talk to her the last time you left. You left without even telling her goodbye last time I remember."

"I know, but-"

Billy Ray opened the fridge door and pulled out some broccoli and started to chop them, to put over the boiling water.

"But what?" Jackson asked.

"I-I…"

Miley had retreated from her room, down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped abruptly, staring at the door of which Jake Ryan stood.

Jackson shoved Jake's shoulder, "But what!?"

"I don't know why I did it, okay? I just need to talk to her. Alone," He looked over at the staircase, where he knew she now stood. She looked away from him, anger boiling inside of her and she turned and walked up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, that sure tells us that you can't speak with her, Mister Ryan," Said Jackson.

"Please, I _need_ to talk to her," He begged. "I just want to tell her I'm sorry. _Please._"

Jackson looked over at his father, who had leaned against the kitchen counter and was looking at Jake as if x-raying him. Jake, just looked back, not showing any emotion of uncomfortable ness. Nodding his head, Jackson backed off from the door and off Jake.

"If she doesn't want to talk to you, boy, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Thank you, Mister Stewart," said Jake as he walked into the room, his hands in his pockets. He walked towards the stairs and breathed in deeply. _It was now or never_, he thought. Breathing out, he walked up the stairs and stood in front of Miley's door. He rapped on it softly.

"Miley?" He said gently. There was a long silence.

"Why'd you come back?" He could tell that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to just leave the way I did," He paused and looked down at his feet. "Can I come in? …Please?"

There was no response from her, only subtle sobs emitted underneath the crack of her door. He placed his forehead and his hand on the door, his heart aching to reach out to her, his body wanting to just feel her again.

"Miley…" He said it almost inaudibly. "Please."

The door was pulling away from him slowly and he looked up into the soft chocolate eyes of Miley Stewart, the love he had left behind. Her face was streaked with smeared mascara and eyeliner. Her purple eye shadow was messy and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Where'd you go?" Her lip trembled as she looked up at him.

"I had to leave," He tried to explain, but Miley was trying to close the door on him. He held the door and pleaded with her. "Just listen, Miley."

"Fine…" She crossed her arms across her chest and she looked away from him.

"I sent you letters. Didn't you ever get them?"

"No."

"I sent you hundreds of them, hoping that you would write back, but you never did," He said frowning.

She looked at him again, her eyes angry, cloudy and sad all at once. "I never got one of them… But that still doesn't explain why you left me here by myself!"

"You didn't deserve that, I know. I've been in New York City and in Rome. I heard you had a concert tour in Italy, but I couldn't go when you were there. My supervisors and my mother prohibited me from seeing you. They didn't want the media around me causing a commotion," He looked at her, hoping that she understood. "I tried with everything I had to come back to you. I tried running, I tried…"

He paused, his throat feeling choked up. She opened the door and told him to come in and he did so, sitting down on her bed, rubbing his neck.

He looked at her, his stomach churning. "I bought so many airplane tickets… that I can't even remember how many I had bought. I thought that the first one would be enough, but the media flocked to me once a little girl spotted me and people started calling family and friends, asking if they wanted autographs. There, I tried running into the bathrooms, but even the guys want in. I tried using the bathroom and I was bombarded with notebooks and PDAs. As if I wasn't seriously trying to pee…" He shrugged and sighed. "I really wasn't trying, but hopefully you get the idea."

"Why didn't you just say something on the media? Something that would make world-wide television go amuck?" Miley asked sitting down in her computer chair as she closed the door behind her.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hear anything about Jake Ryan. Nothing about the Zombie Slayer, nothing at all. If I showed it through the media, you would have thought that I was just trying to be an ass."

"Got that right…" She mumbled, as she turned around in her chair and turned on her laptop.

She heard the bed as he shifted upon it, "I still love you, Miley Stewart. I just…" He bit his lip and breathed in deeply and slowly. "I just don't want to lose you again," He said softly. He looked down at his hands and fiddled around with his thumbs.

After a long, haunting moment of silence, Miley spoke, "I still love you, Jake Ryan. But I don't know if I want to love _you_ again… You hurt me so bad." Her voice choked up, as she placed her head in her hands, crying softly.

"I know sorry won't help, I've learnt that," Said Jake as he stood up from the bed and rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "But, I want you to love me again. I want you to… to know that I'll never leave you again. I promise you." He turned her seat to face him and he stood up and picked her up. Pulling her close to him, he stroked her hair, as she cried in his chest, her arms around his waist, and his own arm around hers as well.

_I'll never leave you again. I promise..._

_

* * *

Author's Note:_ I'm so sorry about the four month delay. I've just been really busy. But because I had absolutely nothing to do today, I figured, sure why not, I'll write another chapter for this story. Because so many of you are dedicated to this story, of course, I just had to. 

This chapter is longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy it! Review & Review :)

_Misery Loves Its Company_ – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
